Switching power amplifier circuits are the primary means of creating a power signal with high electrical efficiency. Pulse-width-modulated Class D amplifiers (ex.—half bridges, full bridges), for example, are commonly used for applications such as servo motor controls, power supplies, speaker drivers, or power filters. Smaller size requirements drive circuit designs to higher switching frequencies. While one consequence is a reduction in the size of inductors and capacitors, another is the frequency proportional increase in switching loss and a corresponding decrease in the overall efficiency of the circuit. The primary reason for these increased switching losses, which in turn limits the upper range of switching frequencies, is the activation of one switching device (ex.—switch device, device) while its drain-source voltage is nonzero. The charge of the device's drain-source capacitance is discharged into the device channel, resulting in a frequency-proportionate energy loss. Soft-switching circuitry may alleviate these switching losses by resonantly commutating the switching node voltage (ex.—drain-source voltage) such that the voltage across either switching device is reduced to zero immediately before activating the switch's conduction. However, soft-switching has previously been possible only for circuits with unidirectional current output flow. It may therefore be desirable to enhance the overall efficiency of a bi-directional power amplifier circuit by implementing soft-switching circuitry. It may additionally be desirable to adapt a soft-switching bidirectional power amplifier to provide a means of converting DC power to AC power (50 or 60 Hz, 120 or 220 V) to permit backward compatibility of existing consumer electronics with photovoltaic cells and other alternative energy sources. It may still further be desirable to ensure that current drawn from such a DC power source is free of ripple current.